Christmas Light
by xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx
Summary: This is an oneshot based on Lj Smith's short story 'Elena's Christmas'. It's my version of what could have happened. "Damon! H-how dare you? You can't just…just…just…" She was tipping her head back helplessly, feeling almost as if she could faint right now. She couldn't even finish her sentence, but she would try to do it; she had to. "…just k-kiss me, Damon!" Read & Review ;)


**AN: So this is an Oneshot for Danielle Salvatore for my dear friend and Damon RP-Partner. She is such a great Damon. It's such a fun to roleplay bamon with her :D Anyways this based of Lj Smith's short story 'Elena's Christmas'. The short story is really short but cute. It has bamon, delena, stelena and monnie in it, and even Meredith and Damon. So it can be really read by anyone. If you don't want to read it I can quickly summarize it to you. **

**It's summer and they plan to celebrate Christmas. It is Bonnie's idea. They begin with the party and then Damon visits them and kisses Bonnie. The Italics are Lj Smith's writing. The kiss scene is in this story too but I changed the place of it. Instead being outside in Lj's version, it's inside in mine. **

**I hope you all enjoy this little Bamon Christmas gift. Especially you Danielle! I hope you will enjoy reading this. I hope you all do. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. By the way, there is a bit delena in it, but nothing major because I know Danielle is a bamon fan :D Love you and you all! :***

* * *

Tonight they would celebrate Christmas in July for Elena since last winter they couldn't celebrate it due supernatural forces that wanted to destroy Fells Church.

Elena who was a guardian-angel creature could now speak and walk though she caught herself falling sometimes, but luckily there was Stefan who would catch her every time before she fell on the ground.

* * *

It was Bonnie's idea to make a Christmas Day for Elena in summer because she hadn't had a nice Christmas, with all she had gone through. Elena who hadn't insisted on the idea, agreed and after a little discussion it had been settled. They would have their Christmas in the hot summer.

* * *

It was 8 pm now and everyone had arrived at the boardinghouse. Even Damon was there which surprised them all. Although Stefan hadn't really appreciated, he listened to Elena who said it wouldn't be right to throw him just out. He respected her words and let his brother participate with their little Christmas party.

Damon grinned triumphantly and entered the house.

Bonnie and Meredith were finished decorating the house with garlands and turned around to face the new guests. While Meredith could only frown at the sight of Damon, Bonnie smiled a small smile and approached him who was standing behind the couple.

* * *

"Hello," she breathed when she stood in front of him. He smirked and said, "Hello, little red bird," he replied back and paused to pull out the mistletoes that he had put in the pocket of his jacket.

He showed them the mistletoes and said, "I brought you some._ Here's some for you_, little _red bird_ _and here's some for_ you _Elena_." He halted for a moment only to notice that Meredith and Matt were walking towards him.

Damon smiled and continued, "And here's _some for Meredith_ and _some for you guys_." He tossed the last two strands into Stefan's and Matt's direction and they caught them naturally.

* * *

After their little encounter, the guys went to tack the mistletoes on the ceiling. Next, they all gathered around to give each other their gifts. They had decided to do the secret Santa.

Stefan was Bonnie's secret Santa and he had gotten her a pencil and notebook. She had picked Meredith's name and presented her a sports jersey which she gladly accepted. Matt got Stefan and bought him a new football. Elena's secret Santa was the old woman Mrs. Flowers and she surprised her with a blue dress that she had designed by herself.

And lastly Elena had pulled her name and gave her a Christmas card and a coupon for a shop as a gift.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the armchair, observing with a flat expression the crew presenting each other gifts. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at their joyful reaction. He never really was into Christmas and properly wouldn't ever be. He had come here to see a bit action and maybe get a little mouth action too from either his princess or his redbird. He smiled in nothing in particular and would drift off into his thoughts, if it wasn't for the little bird that got up and ran into the kitchen.

Some action, huh? He thought and before he could even think, he was up on his feet and followed her.

* * *

Meredith had told Bonnie to look after the cookies to make sure they wouldn't get burned, and if the sugar cookies were done she should put them from the tray into a bowl thus everyone could eat them. Bonnie, who hadn't had any protests, nodded silently, and made her way into the kitchen.

Secretly, she was glad that Meredith had requested that from her since was finding herself getting bored by their Christmas celebration.

Indeed the cookies were ready, she noticed and opened the oven to pull out the tray of sugar cookies. It was as Bonnie was taking the pallet out that she heard a voice, both familiar and unfamiliar right behind her.

"_Let me just put this on the rocker," it said smoothly, and the tray was lifted from her hands. _

She knew exactly whom the voice belonged: Damon Salvatore.

_And then, as Bonnie stood frozen, unsure of whether or not she was in danger, a warm arm slipped around her, a warm hand tipped her chin up and suddenly she was being kissed soundly. It happened so fast that she didn't even really get to catalog the kiss and then she was released._

_She stood, opening and closing her mouth like goldfish until her brain kick-started and she was able to say, "Damon! H-how dare you? You can't just … just … just …" She was tipping her head back helplessly,_ feeling almost as if she could faint right now. She couldn't even finish her sentence, but she would try to do it; she had to.

"…just k-kiss me, Damon!" She looked up at him with large brown eyes, curiosity and shock indicated in them.

He smirked._ "I thought we were playing Christmas," Damon said, flourishing a sprig of greenery in his hand. It was a lovely specimen—lovely and unusual, for it sported no flowers, but instead creamy white berries that looked like pearls in the half-light. _

Something inside Bonnie was shaking her to speak up, to say something instead staring at him like an idiot.

"_Ooh," said Bonnie_. Internally, she scolded herself for her stupid reply (if it could be counted as an answer) and blushed pink. Somehow he always managed to make her face flush with color and make her feel uncomfortable in a strange way.

She had to come up with something; anything would be better than keeping her mouth shut. Before she could think twice about her next words, she blurted out, "But you kissed me…without any warning, from my back. I-I…" But Bonnie couldn't end her phrase because Damon cut her off by saying, "Relax, redbird, we are friends and friends kiss each other, right?"

"F-Friends," she choked out. They were friends? When? How? Why? These questions were occupying her mind, but she quickly shoved them away to concentrate on something she could reply with.

In the next minute she said timidly, "But friends don't kiss like that. It wasn't really friendly. At least you shouldn't just sneak up on me and steal a kiss."

Damon chuckled lightly and said huskily, "Well, little bird, I like to do what I want and if stealing kisses belongs to it then it is how it is. However, I'll note your wish the next time. What was wrong the kiss? Not good enough?" He winked at her and grinned widely, showing his bright white teeth.

Next time? What did that mean? She asked herself and gasped. This man was really confusing her and now he was teasing her.

She shook her head violently and said: "No, it was…good…Never mind. I'll bring the cookies to them." She put the sugar cookies in a bowl and was about to leave when suddenly he took a hold of her arm. She looked at him in surprise, meeting his midnight eyes that seemed to hold a whole world in them.

And then he was saying, "Are you alright, cara?" Abruptly, she nodded and shot back, "Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine." With that being said, he loosened his grip on her and let her go to her friends. He waited a moment longer, watching her departure before he followed her back into the living room where he, again, took a seat on the armchair and watched the group of friends talking, joking and laughing.

* * *

He caught himself looking between his two maidens and once he had eye contact with his princess. They shared a look in amusement and next his eyes were falling on the petite red head who he had noticed was watching him sideways from time to time.

Damon caught her in the act, gazing at him with her brown doe eyes that sometimes reminded him of a little kitten. He cracked a smile and smiled into her direction. As predicted she blushed and turned her gaze away from him. He shook his head in amusement. His little redbird could plant a smile on his lips, just with her actions. She was really good at it, he admitted to himself.

* * *

Time passed and everyone was tidying up the house. Even Damon was being helpful since he didn't want the old woman to work. Who knows? Maybe she would break her leg or fall down and be morto, finito. He really didn't care much about her, but he oddly had some respect towards the woman. Perhaps because she had helped them in the past with their supernatural issues, such as Klaus or it was just that she reminded him of a mother who looked after them, as if they were her children.

* * *

While the others were cleaning the room, Bonnie was in the kitchen and was washing and drying the dishes with a towel. Now she could really think of what had happened tonight. She got presents, enjoyed time with her friends and received a kiss from Damon, once again. Properly, it didn't mean anything to him and she was just interpreting in it too much, but she couldn't help herself. Even though the kiss didn't last long, she felt the tingling sensation she had felt earlier at Vickie's house. Damn, him! She thought and sighed in exhaustion. He wasn't helping her with his feelings at all, in fact he was only increasing them.

"Need help, my little red bird?" She jumped slightly at the voice that was coming from the door. She looked in the direction and breathed sharply. He was standing there, looking amused at her with a mischievous grin on his lips and a raised eyebrow.

Straight away, she answered, "No, I'm done with it, but thanks." He said nothing in return, but came closer to her, closing the gap between them.

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat faster and inside she was shaking with fear and excitement.

At once he held out the greenery between them above their heads and said in his velvet voice, "I think a second kiss, a goodbye kiss is needed redbird."

She frowned and said confused, "A goodbye kiss? Are you leaving?" He rolled his eyes and didn't respond verbally, instead he pressed his lips onto hers and kissed her very softly and with a gentleness that let Bonnie shock. Yet, she responded to his kiss, shutting her eyes and melting into it. Her hands ruffled through his raven black hair whereas his arms pulled her closer to him and he wrapped them around her tiny waist.

He wasn't sure why he kissed her or why he wanted to kiss her again. He should be after Elena, chasing her but why wasn't he here with his little red bird and not with his princess of darkness? He didn't know and didn't want to know it. All he knew was that she had drawn him to her. Something about her drew him –like a moth to light– to her. Whatever it was, it had him hooked up.

In this moment they were just two people: Bonnie and Damon; no princess and prince or Romeo and Juliet, just two people who were very different on the surface, but the same in the core. They melted into one and forgot themselves in their world.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this. Tell me if you did or not! I will soon (I hope) update my other bamon stories and I have to book bamon oneshots in my mind. Have a nice day, my lovely readers :***

**PS: I made the cover ^^**


End file.
